


Ghost

by TheSmokeyAbyss



Series: 31 Day Halloween Challenge [5]
Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 05:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2417456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSmokeyAbyss/pseuds/TheSmokeyAbyss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 5: Ghost</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> Not as happy with this one, which is why it's a day late. Day 6's should be up later tonight.

Mila couldn’t understand why no one was speaking to her.  She was fine, she was  _alive_ and safe after that accident, yet no one was saying anything to her.  The nurses never answered any of her questions and all her parents did was cry whenever they came to visit her.  Why wasn’t anyone answering her questions?!

Things went on like this for days, weeks, maybe even months.  She didn’t know for sure, because time seemed to blend together for her as she was ignored.  Things didn’t change until one day, when her parents came to visit her again.  As always, Mila tried to speak to them and received nothing but tears.  She watched her parents talking to a nurse, hearing something about letting her go.  Why did they want to let her go?  She was fine!  She was right here!

But no matter how much she called out to her parents, she got nothing from them except for a sharp pain in her chest.  It wasn’t until just now that she finally looked behind her, only to find herself, lying on the bed, attached to life support machines which had just been unplugged.

Her parents were killing her and there was nothing she could do, trapped in this non-corporeal state.


End file.
